From The Darkness Into The Light
by Evander1435
Summary: Chloe is ostracized after Marinette ends up in the hospital due to an Akuma attack. Marinette begins to fall for the new Miraculous holder Queen Bee. Chloe has fallen for Marinette. Marinette acts like Chloe doesn't exist. Chloe can't handle that she has been banished from Marinette's light. She decides to take her own life. Can Marinette Save the life of the woman she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**For those that are following my other story "Marinette and her Chat" fear not. I will be continuing that story. I am just suffering a little bout of writers block with that story so I started this one because I'm hoping that writing this will help remove the block. This is a Chlonette story for all of you that hate Chloe I can only say give her a chance. She has more depth to her then anyone realizes.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe felt like she was floating and weightless. She also felt cold. She could feel herself fading. How did I get to this point? How did it get this far? How did I become this far gone, that I was irredeemable? Oh right the Akuma Attack.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Two months ago**

"Where is Chloe Bourgeois?" the angry inhuman voice screamed. Said girl was already running down one of her school to get away from the Akuma that she had created. When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut? One of these days not even Ladybug will be able to save me. she was franticly looking for a room that she could hide in until Ladybug and Chat Noir could stop and cleanse the Akuma that was after her.

She could hear blasts as the Akuma was demolishing the school. She turned down another hallway. As she ran passed the maintenance room she felt someone grab her and clamp and hand over her mouth. Before she even knew what had happened she was pulled into the maintenance room. She was then staring into bluebell eyes. "Don't scream." She heard the owner of those eyes say to her. She felt the hand removed from her mouth.

"What did you do to _piss_ off this one?" The accusation in those words set her blood boiling just like they had for the last seven years. "Why do you always assume that I did something? I can't help it that some people can't handle the truth." She turned away from the bane of her existence Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette jerked her around. "There is a difference between telling the truth and just being mean." She practically growled at the blonde. "Ladybug won't always be able to save you from your big mouth." The Blasts were getting closer. She slowly opened up the door to check the hallway. It was clear. She turned back to Chloe. "Stay here. I'm going to try and lead it away from you until Ladybug and Chat Noir get her to deal with him." She went to leave but Chloe pulled her to a stop. "Why are you helping me?" She felt like her world didn't make sense. She would have left Marinette to the Akuma if the roles had been reversed. "I really don't know. I should just leave… CHLOE LOOK OUT!" Marinette pushed Chloe out of the way as the latest blast caused one of the walls to collapse. Instead the wall falling on Chloe it fell on Marinette.

Chloe couldn't believe that the girl that she had been fighting with for the last seven years had just saved her from being crushed. She rushed over to the girl that was now covered by the wall, and started digging out the rubble around her. She was able to get most of the wall off of Marinette, but there was a big slab that she just couldn't lift. "Hold on Marinette, I'll get this off of you." Even though she never acted like she paid attention in class she knew that if she didn't do something quick that the wall would slowly compress her organs until they would rupture causing internal bleeding or system shut down. In fact she probably already had some internal bleeding. She could hear Marinette's shallow breathing.

She looked for something that she could use as a lever. Thank god they were in a maintenance room. She found a long metal rod that it typically used for busting up rocks or concrete. She stuck one end under slab and used a larger piece of the wall as a fulcrum. It took her several minutes, but she was finally able to get enough rubble under the slab that it was no longer crushing the girl that had saved her life. She knew that she couldn't move the girl because it could cause more damage so she just cleared some room out from around Marinette's head. She very gently and gingerly put her folded up jacket under the injured girl's head to provide her some comfort.

Chloe knew that the other girl was out of it she appeared to have a hard time focusing on anything so Chloe just started saying thing to give the girl something to focus on. "I'm so sorry Marinette this is all my fault. I promise that when we get out of here I will do better. I won't be selfish anymore. I won't be mean. I'll become someone that you would be proud to call a friend. Please I do whatever you want me to do if you will just live." She just kept saying these words over and over again. If was several minutes later when she realized that she didn't hear anymore blasts. Did Ladybug and Chat Noir finally stop the Akuma? right now she believed that was the only hope that Marinette had.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MARINETTE IS HURT SHE NEEDS HELP!" She didn't know how long she kept screaming but she finally heard what sounded like rubble being moved. "PLEASE HURRY I DON'T THINK THAT SHE HAS A LOT OF TIME!" A strange thought struck her If Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated the Akuma why hadn't the 'Miraculous Ladybug' fixed everything. She heard the digging stop and heard muffled voices. She then heard "CATACLYSM." Most of the collapsed wall seamed to just rot way to dust. There was Chat Noir with a rescue crew behind him including a back brace to minimize spinal cord damage. Chat didn't was any time before lifting the slab that was on top of Marinette so that the rescue crew could get to her and do their job. She noticed that Marinette seemed to have passed out. Chloe noticed that The Cat hero looked pretty beat up.

After what felt like an eternity to Chloe they finally had her up and were carefully packing her out. Chloe couldn't stand it anymore all the emotions that she had been holding at bay because she needed to have a level head to care for the girl that saved her life came rushing out and she was sure that she liked like a crazy person. She was crying and laughing at the same time. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over and saw a leather covered hand with claws resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she had never heard that concerned tone in Chat Noir's voice before.

Chloe's Emotions were still too volatile to allow her to speak so she just nodded her head. BEEP! BEEP! "I have to go, but you did a good thing. She is alive because of what you did for her." BEEP! BEEP! And he was gone leaving Chloe to collect herself without an audience.

ᶆᶆᶆ

It wasn't until later that Chloe learned that Ladybug never showed up to the fight. School was cancelled until they could get the school cleaned up or until Ladybug showed up to do her 'Miraculous Ladybug' to fix everything. She hoped that included the injuries that Marinette sustained. She told her father about how Marinette had saved her and she wanted the best doctors in the world helping her no matter the cost.

It's been five days since the Akuma Attack. Marinette was in a chemically induced coma to help her heal from the injuries that she sustained from the wall falling on her. Chloe called the Hospital every day sometimes several times a day asking for an update on Marinette's health. She had been so worried about Marinette that she hadn't cared about putting on makeup or matching her clothing like she normally did. She just gabbed whatever was on top or in front not caring if they matched. She didn't care about much of anything just that Marinette was alright. It was on the sixth day that she called the Hospital and they said that she was awake and that she seemed to be recovering nicely.

Chloe couldn't hold in her excitement. She hung up with the hospital and called her driver and told him that he needed to be ready to pick her up yesterday. She had so much energy she started pacing around the elevator on the way down. As soon as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor she left a vapor trail out the front doors. The driver was lucky that he was there or Chloe would have freaked out she needed to get to the hospital now.

As soon as the driver pulled to a stop in front of the Hospital Chloe didn't wait for him to get to her door she was off like a shoot. She ran into the hospital and asked for direction to Marinette's room. The hospital elevator was so slow that she wanted to scream. How long does it take to go up three floors? When the doors began to open slowly she was done she forced them open and again was running. The only reason that she slowed down was because she needed to make sure that she was going in the right direction. She was getting frantic she felt like she was lost. Until she heard an unmistakable voice that could belong to only one person. She started running in the direction of that voice.

When she came to the door where the voice was coming from she didn't even bother to knock she ran in and zeroed in on the one person that she needed to see more than anything. She knew that there were more people in the room other than Marinette but she didn't care about them right now she just cared about Marinette. She ran to her "Marinette I'm so glad you're ok I was so…" Her words were cut off by a slap that made her ears ring.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" She had never heard this tone of voice from Marinette before. It was filled with so much venom she couldn't help but stand back feeling like she had been burned.

A chiding voice came from her left. "Marinette! She saved your life and she also paid for the doctors that fixed you." she gave Chloe another withering glare. "I won't have needed saving if she hadn't created the Akuma that caused the wall to fall on me. I shouldn't have pushed her out of the way." Each word hit her like a physical blow. She looked around the room to try and find something that could distract her from the pain she was feeling. She noticed that Marinette's parents were accompanied by Marinette's best friend Alya, Alya's boyfriend Nino, and Adrien Agreste. She saw all of them giving her a look she didn't know what the look was. "Chloe you really want to prove that you're sorry?" Chloe didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. "Then Stay the hell away from me."

Chloe knew she was crying she couldn't help it. She nodded again and nervously looked around the room again looking at everyone else before she turned and slowly left with every step she took she felt like her heart was breaking. I was too late. I should have tried to change before she was hurt. She has every right to be angry with me she almost died. she was so preoccupied she didn't her the sound of running behind her of someone calling her name. It wasn't until she was almost to the elevator before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe wait." Adrien stopped her. She looked up into his eyes she could barely see him through her tears. "Give her time." No amount of time will make her not hate Me. this thought caused a sob that she couldn't hide. "Listen you kind of came at a bad time her parents were trying to cheer her up because the Doctor had just told her that she may not have use of her legs." OH MY GOD. this just made her cry harder. Adrien put his arm around her shoulder and walked her into the elevator. She didn't even realize that she was home until Adrien took her to sit on her bed. He took off her shoes and got her tucked under her comforter. "Don't worry everything will get better." I don't see how.

The next Morning the school had been fixed the news was all a buzz about theory after theory of why it took Ladybug so long to fix everything. Chloe didn't even care that Ladybug was back she just hoped that it healed Marinette so that she could see her smile again. The Mayor announced that school would once again resume the following day.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe was happy to get back to something normal she was in a rush she had woken up late she didn't even have time to put on makeup or accessorize. She rushed out the front door of the hotel. She was almost to her car when she heard a plea for help. She turned to the source and saw a short old man in an obnoxiously loud Hawaiian shirt. He had fallen down and his cane was out of reach. She rushed over to help him up. "Are you alright? Here let me help you." She grabbed his cane and then helped the old man to stand. "Thank you, young lady. You are very kind." She got the door man's attention. "Please see to this man he fell down can you help him inside where its warm." Once she was sure that the old man would be fine she got into her car and was off to school.

Chloe was almost late to class. When she walked through the door a hush came over the room. Everyone was just staring at her. Well almost everyone, there were a few that were glaring at her. One of which was a set of bluebell eyes. She looked down at her feet and walked over to her usual desk and sat beside Sabrina. Chloe tried to say good morning to Sabrina but the other girl just ignored her. So this is how it's going to be? I will get through this. I have to. If I prove that I can be a good person maybe she will talk to me again. She just didn't know how hard it was going to be. It wasn't until the end of class when she watched Alya get up to help Marinette stand, that Marinette had crutches to help her walk.

The only time that anyone would talk to her was when a teacher would ask her a direct question. There were a couple of times that Adrien started her way but she would shake her head at him. I don't want the friends that he has to start treating him like they are me. I can get through this alone I have gotten through everything else alone.

Chloe's day dragged by so slow she felt like she was suspended in time. She felt like she was going to scream any second just so that she could feel like she was not invisible, but she never did. She felt so alone. She remembered how if felt after her mom left and all the adults talked around her as if she wasn't even there. She never wanted to feel that soul crushing loneliness again.

When school was out she ran out before she broke down. She was able to make it to her car before she started crying in the back seat. She cried all the way home. She finally managed to dry her tears before the driver opened her door for her.

She rushed to the elevator and then rushed into her room. She barely made it to her bed before she broke into sobs. She laid there and cried until she fell into a fitful sleep riddled with nightmares of being in a crowd of people and nobody will talk to or look at her. When she finally woke up she realized that she must have fallen something because something was poking her in the side. She rolled over and found a small black box that had red oriental etching on it. "What's this?" she opened the box to find an ornate golden hair comb with the emblem of a bee on it. For a moment she forgot her troubles she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She ran over to her Vanity just to see how it would look in her hair.

She sat down in front of her vanity. She didn't even notice the fact that she didn't have on any makeup. Took out her signature ponytail and played around with it until she had a slightly messy French twist she then stuck the comb in to hold it in place. There was suddenly a burst of yellow light that appeared in front of her. Once the light had subsided there was a very big bee where the light had been. "Oh god! Get away from me!" Great this is how I'm going to die. Eaten by a mutant bee. she ran to her bed and hid under the covers.

She couldn't see it but she could hear it buzzing around her. "Please don't be afraid? I won't hurt you. I'm your Kwami." The voice had a slight buzzing to it. It was kind of soothing. Chloe peaked out from under her covers. "What's a Kwami?" the bee smiled. "I am silly."

Chloe harrumphed at the Kwami "I got that, but what is a Kwami?" The bee didn't stop smiling "A Kwami is a creature of that has the power to bond with chosen humans to give them power." Chloe perked up at this. Is that how Ladybug and Chat Noir get their powers?" the bee nodded. "Yes from Tikki and Plagg" the girl just gave her a blank look. "Sorry that's the names of the Kwami that belong to Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Chloe's head was spinning. "Are you saying that I can be just like Ladybug and Chat Noir I can be a hero?" The yellow Kwami enthusiastically nodded her head. "Exactly." Oh my god I can be just like Ladybug. "How does it work." She asked her Kwami.

"Well first before I tell you that we need to go over the rules. First you can't reveal your Identity to anyone it would put them in danger. Second you must never use your power for personal gain. Third once you have used your major ability you only have a limited time before you return to your civilian self." The bee answered.

"Is that why Ladybug and Chat Noir disappear so soon after defeating the Akuma?" Again the Kwami nodded. "What is my Major ability?"

"your Major ability is to summon and control a swarm of bees."

"Oh that doesn't sound like a very spectacular ability."

The bee smile gets bigger. "It's a very big swarm."

Chloe made an 'O' with her mouth. "What other powers do will I get?"

"You will be able to fly you can choose to see ultraviolet light just like a bee, and your weapon will be a Trompo."

"My weapon is a children's toy?" Chloe pouted.

"Ladybug's is a yo-yo." Her Kwami countered.

"Fair enough." A thought struck her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Pollen. It's nice to meet you Chloe."

"How did I get chosen to wield a miraculous?" She didn't understand how she was chosen until recently she wouldn't have been what she would have thought was needed to wield a miraculous. She thought back to the old man that she had helped. If it had been a week ago she would have just made fun of his clothing and kept walking. But that was before she made the promise to Marinette that she would be a better person. Even if Marinette doesn't remember Chloe did and she wouldn't go back on her word.

"Master Fu is the Great Guardian he is the one who decides who is worthy. He saw something in you that made him believe that you have what it takes. Those that wield the bee miraculous as some of the most selfless and caring people to ever walk the earth." I'm not any of those things. she hung her head. "I'm not either of those things."

All of the sudden her Kwami was hugging her neck. "You may not have been those things but that doesn't mean that you can't become those things." She continued to hug her neck and hummed a steady note that was relaxing. "You already changed I can see it. If you were still the person that you were you wouldn't be being so nice to me. You would be bossing me around and being mean but you're not." This gave Chloe hope that she could still become someone that Marinette would want to be around. I hope that I can be some that she could call friend and maybe something more her face became scarlet. WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!?

"Chloe are you alright your face is red and you feel very warm?" Chloe was able to choke out. "I… A… yeah I need to take a shower."A very cold shower. with that thought she rushed out of the room to her bathroom and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A month and a half ago**

Pollen had become her only Friend. Everyone else just ignored her. Even Adrien's Phone calls had become an infrequent occurrence. She hadn't had a chance to introduce herself to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ever since the last Akuma Attack two weeks ago that changed her life. If she didn't have Pollen to talk to she would have gone insane. Everyone at school was still ignoring her. Even when they have group projects they still ignored her even when she tried to voice her ideas on the project, and they would always say that she didn't participate in the activity. So she would fail the assignment. She felt bad wishing for an Akuma just so that she could officially meet Ladybug and Chat Noir. Just so that she could have more people to talk to.

The isolation was getting so bad that she has actually thought about hurting herself just to get someone to pay attention to her. Her father is barely home. It's another election year and he is out campaigning. Ever since the attack and Marinette was hurt her father's campaign manager said that the current atmosphere it would be best if his daughter wasn't in the spot light for now. Once the issue is replaced with something else she could start going to parties again and support her father.

And the small crush that she had felt towards Marinette was now an obsession, one that was slowly killing her. Every day that she walked into class hoping that today might be the day that Marinette might say something, anything to her and she is just meets that glare that Marinette has reserved just for her a little piece of her heart dies.

During her lunch break she ate at a small café were not a lot of kids from the school went and she welcomed the fact that the others in the café while not talking to her they weren't rudely ignoring her, it gives her some solace. She was most of the way through an order of croissants and a Latte when the screaming started.

She jumped up and started running towards the screams. She started looking for a secluded place where she could transform. She found a dead end ally where there weren't any people hiding form the Akuma. She went and hid behind a dumpster. "Couldn't you have found a better smelling place for us to transform?" came a whining buzz from her purse. "Beggars can't be choosers. We have a city to save." She said as she smiled "Pollen, Antenna up."

She didn't waste any time she admiring herself she had transformed before this so that she wouldn't get distracted when there was a fight to be fought. She flew up and towards the sound of the screams.

When she found the Akuma she also found that Ladybug and Chat Noir were already in combat with him. She was surprised at this Akuma didn't really look like the other Akumas that she had seen in the past instead he kind of reminded her of a comic book villain he had ripped up leather clothing and he was covered in chains. She saw several victims that were wrapped up in chain like cocoons. He had several strands of chain whipping around kind of like an octopus or squid had arms. Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing their best to keep the chains busy so that the remaining civilians could get away and they could take him down.

But one of the chains got past Ladybug and was heading right for a mother holding her child frozen in terror. Oh, no you don't! She threw her trompo to intercept the chain just before it reached the mother and child. The chain hit the top and ricochet straight back to the Akuma and hit him square between the eyes. Chloe spared a glance at the mother. "Run, get out of here while he is stunned." She looked back at the Akuma and it seemed that the hit had stunned him because all the chains were laying on the ground instead attacking Ladybug and Chat Noir.

She also noticed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were both staring at her. She was glad that they were focused on her but they had other things that needed attention. "What are you waiting for he is stunned find the Akuma." Ladybug shook her head "Right, right." She slung her yo-yo and wrapped it around the leather cap on his head and ripped it off. Once it was in her hands she ripped it apart. No little black butterfly came out. "Where is it?" Ladybug was so surprised that the Akuma was not where she could have sworn it was that she didn't realize that the Akuma was no longer stunned. "LADYBUG LOOK OUT!" She was pushed to the side.

She looked back just in time to see splash of blood as the chain hit the woman that had saved her. They continued to roll and when they came to a stop she saw what reminded her of a bullet graze wound. The woman was clutching her side. "I'll be find." She grunted as she slowly got to her feet. "We need to finish this before anyone else gets hurt." She was already throwing her trompo to block another incoming attack. Ladybug was stunned because of what she had witnessed someone she didn't even know had essentially taken a bullet for her and was still willing to fight and protect others, even though she was wounded. She felt something reach inside her chest and squeezed her heart. "Ladybug come on." Chat's voice permeated into her thoughts. "Right, right coming."

She was back into the fight. She would do everything she could to make sure that this Courageous woman was not injured by her incompetence again. After several minutes of fighting and destroying items on the Akuma's body they were still at Square one. "Where is it? We have destroyed almost all of his clothes. And I draw the line at his underwear." This got a laugh as from both Chat Noir and the new woman. She looked like she just got an Idea. I'm going to try something keep him off me.

She remembered how Pollen had told her how to switch her vision so that she could see ultraviolet light. She focused and goggles that resembled bee eyes formed over her eyes, and she was immersed in a word of colors she had never seen before. It was almost too much for her but, but she was not going to let it distract her from the goal at hand. She focused on the Akuma. She watched as he moved hoping that she could use it to spot something out of the ordinary.

Chloe was about ready to give up when she noticed it. In the writhing bands of chains she saw it a single link of chain that was not giving off any color what so ever it was almost like it wasn't there that's how black it was. She flew back down to the comrades. She landed between them using her weapon to help deflect the chains that were assaulting them. "I found it. It's a single chain link. That's why we couldn't find it."

Ladybug growled "Damn it! Hawk Moth has gotten smarter." She smiled appreciatively at Chloe. "I'm glad you're here. If it weren't for you I don't think we could have found it and we would have become too tired to fight and we would have lost our Miraculous and Hawk Moth would have won."

Her words of Praise made Chloe's heart feel like she could fly while her feet were on the ground. My hero is happy that I was able to help her. Chloe smiled "now comes the hard part, getting to it." she paused. "It's really close to his body under a lot of chain. I don't know how we are going to get him to expose it." she looked at Lady bug and Chat Noir, an Idea formulating in her head. "Ladybug Can you call your lucky charm and Chat get ready to use Cataclysm."

Ladybug threw her yo-yo above her "Lucky Charm." A light shot into the sky and an object fell down. Ladybug lifted the lucky charm in her hands it was bolt cutters. "Well that's helpful. How do we get to it to cut it?" Chloe smiled bigger "no that's perfect. Chat I'm going to get his attention I want you to see if you can use your Cataclysm to thin the chains protecting the link that has the Akum in it. Last time I saw it was on his back but it may have moved since I last saw it." Chat gave her his signature smirk. I can do that.

Chloe flew up into the sky and yelled "SWARM." She didn't know what to expect but I she looked around herself and I looked like the bees were flying out of her. She looked around her and saw the massive swarm surrounding her she smiled. Ok this is a pretty cool power. she ordered her swarm to start attacking the Akuma.

The Akuma started sending out whip after whip of chain to protect himself from her swarm. In fact he was so preoccupied with the bees that he didn't notice Chat Noir sneaking up on him. "CATACLYSYM" more than half the Chains that were whipping around rusted away. She continued to attack the Akuma with her swarm waiting for the right moment.

She finally saw her opening. She threw her trompo at just the right angle that it used the momentum from the chain to make it start wrapping around her weapon once she exposed the chain she latched onto her weapon with the whip weapon, causing the chain to stop moving leaving the link exposed. She then stepped on the chain right next to the link. "It's the one right next to my foot cut it quick." Ladybug didn't waste any time. She ran over with the bolt cutters and cut through the link that she had indicated this caused the Akuma to fly out. Lady bug grabbed the butter fly with her yo-yo and purified it. "Bye, bye little butterfly." She then threw the bolt cutters in the air and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug." and the ladybugs started flying around like they always did repairing everything and healing everyone.

Marinette and Chat were surpised by a giggle that came from behind them they looked over they say that the ladybugs were swarming around the wound she had sustained when saving Ladybug. that giggle did the strangest things to Ladybug's breathing. The woman smiled. "Sorry it tickled." Ladybug walked over to make sure that the wound had been completely healed. She was relieved to see that there was no wound only the woman's repaired suit. "Are you alright? I feel bad that you were hurt saving me because I was being an idiot." The woman waved off her question with a hand. "I'm as good as new."

Chat Noir Held out a fist towards both women. "Pound it." both women pounded his fists and each other's. BEEP! BEEP! All of their miraculous started going off. The woman gave a little pout. "That's my queue. See you around." She turned around to leave. "Wait." Chloe turned around and looked at her Idol, raising an eyebrow in question. "What's your name?" She smiled a smile that captivated Ladybug. "Call me, Queen Bee."

Chat spoke up. "We don't have time right now to talk so we should meet up later. Can you meet us at the Eiffel Tower say around six o'clock?" she transferred the smile she gave Ladybug to Chat. "Yeah I can do that." BEEP! BEEP! "See you then." With a goodbye wave she was gone. Ladybug waved absentmindedly as she watched the amazing woman fly away from her.

BEEP! BEEP! Shit I got to get back to school. She made it back just before the bell rang she was the last one in the class. Everyone but Chloe was really animated. Chloe was just sitting down looking down at her lap with a small blush in her cheeks. Seeing her like that made part of her want to go up and talk to her to be nice to her. The rest of her was angered by this thought. She almost got me killed. It was her own fault that this happened to her. and with that she walked to her seat ignoring Chloe. She knew that all the talk was about the new hero that appeared to help Chat Noir and Her stop the Akuma. She just day dreamed about the beautiful sapphire eyes behind the mask of her new team mate.

Chloe just sat there listened to all of her class talk about how awesome 'She' was. It was the first time that she didn't feel like they were ignoring her. It felt good. Even Marinette commented on how awesome she was. It made her smile.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **One Day Ago**

Chloe was busying herself with homework in class since the teacher had been requested to report to the principle for some reason or other it was the last class of the day on Friday and their spring vacation started on saturday. And of course Alix and Kim had started going off on some bet or something, and just like all things teenager somehow the talked turned to which of the Miraculous Wielder they would date. The answers were as expected. The girls would all like to date Chat Noir and the boys would either like to date either Queen Bee or Ladybug. Finally Marinette got asked the question. She surprised everyone when she answered "I'd date Queen Bee if I could." this shocked Chloe so much that she dropped her stylus and turned to join the other class mates in staring at her. Marinette would like to date me.

Adrien was the first to recover. "Why Queen Bee, and not Chat Noir?" He asked like he was truly baffled. Marinette Blushed deeply. "Well she is courageous, selfless and she is kind. There was even a time someone posted on the Ladyblog that their daughter loved Queen Bee so much and she wanted her at the party and she showed up." Marinette's blush deepened even more. "Plus she looks really good in her outfit." Chloe practically fell out of her seat. This caused all of her class mates to turn their attention to her she froze like a deer on the road.

"What the hell are you staring at Bourgeois you got a problem with the fact that Marinette is interested in women?" Alya demanded while glaring at Chloe. She shock head "No… I… I…" and she grabbed her things and ran from the room. She wasn't even sure where she was running to she just had to get away.

Marinette said that she wanted to date me because I was Courageous, selfless and kind. And that I looked good in my suit. But that would change the minute that she found out who I would. Her Admiration would turn into loathing. It hurt so bad to know that Marinette wanted her but that once she knew she wouldn't want her any more. She would think that I'm working some Angle and that I wasn't any of the things that she labeled me in class.

Yelling drew her attention from her inner despair. It was Alya and Nino at first she couldn't tell what it was about until they came closer. "… I don't care. There is a difference with just ignoring her and being cruel to her. She was just surprised like the rest of us by what Marinette said. I'm done with it and you." Nino's angry voice stopped for a moment "And You she was your friend for a long time. You should be the one to defend her not me. I'm done with all of you." he started walking away from the group followed shortly by Sabrina. They both slowed down as they came to where Chloe was crying.

Nino looks at her and shakes his head. "Hey Chloe, I'm sorry about the last two months. You didn't deserve it. I have to go because my family is leaving on a trip right after school but after I get back we should hang out. Okay." Chloe couldn't believe that someone from her class was actually talking to her and saying nice things to her asking is she wanted to hang out. She was only able to nod. He smiled and walked towards the front of the school. Sabrina was next. "I'm sorry Chloe I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Chloe pulled her into a hug she couldn't get any words out. "Just like Nino I have a trip with my family they are probably waiting for me but once I get back we should do a sleep over." Sabrina gave her another squeeze and ran from the front door.

She looked back at the group that they had left. Adrien was looking at the ground, Marinette was giving her a confused look, and Alya was glaring daggers at her. She couldn't take all these emotions she ran again until she was safely inside her car. She felt like all she did these days was cry. She got home and ran straight up to her room. She didn't bother to look for her father she knew he would be at some sort of party trying to wow donations and votes for mayor. She needed to be free. She needed to be Queen Bee. "Pollen, Antenna up."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette came home she felt so conflicted it wasn't until Nino's outburst and his break up with Alya that she felt like she might be in the wrong. "Tikki, am in the wrong? Have I been too hard on Chloe?" her Kwami flew up out of her purse. From the stern look she was getting from Tikki she already knew the answer. "You don't remember most of happened when you were injured after you saved Chloe's life I do you should have seen her she. She dug out all of the rubble except for the large slab that was on you and then she found something to prop up the slab so it would stop crushing you and then she gave you her jacket as a pillow and talked to you to try and help you focus on things to try to keep you from going into shock. She made you a Promise that she would be a better person. And from what I can see she has made good on that promise, but no one wants to talk to her because they don't know the whole story. They don't know how she made herself hoarse from screaming for help when she heard the rescue crews digging for you." Tikki was very close to Marinette's face. "She called the Hospital several times a day asking for updates on you. I think once school resumes you should talk to her and see if you can be friends. She has changed for the better."

This was not something that she wanted to think about it made her feel horrible. I need some fresh air to think. "Tikki, Spots on." She ran up to her roof. She threw her yo-yo and swung away. She wasn't heading anywhere in general she was just trying to clear her head. She landed on a rooftop to take a small break. She wondered if either Chat or Queen Bee were out she could use so cheering up. She pulled up the GPS on her yo-yo and found that Queen Bee was about a mile from her location. She watched the GPS for a few seconds to see if she was moving. She wasn't. Queen could always cheer her up no matter how bad she was feeling she was just that kind of person.

She was there in a few minutes she was one building over before she heard it. Why is she crying she was always so upbeat? She slowly approached the roof where Queen Bee was located. She found the young woman curled up crying her heart out. "Queen, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Chloe was crying so hard that she couldn't even answer her question. Ladybug kneeled down and pulled her into a tight embrace trying everything that she could think of to comfort her friend. She even started whispering things to her that she wasn't even really sure what she was saying she was just giving her friend something to concentrate on.

The just sat there for some time. Finally Queen Bee's tears dried up. "Thank you Ladybug." Ladybug gives her a tight squeeze. "It wasn't a problem. Now what has such a beautiful woman crying on a rooftop?" Queen Bee looks down. "I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"It's not a problem. Is it Boy trouble?" She shakes her head. "Is it girl trouble?" Queen doesn't say anything but the blush that creeps up her face says it all. Damn she's already taken, but that not important right now. She is what is important. "What is wrong did you have a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I wish." She tried to pull away but Ladybug tightened her hold. "Then what is it?"

Queen Bee looked ashamed. "I don't want to tell you because then you will hate me just like she does." Ladybug felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Who could hate this woman she is Kindness herself? She would give everything she had to help someone. "How could anyone hate you? You are courageous, selfless and kind."

This seemed to have the opposite affect that she intended. Instead of it reassuring her it made her even more uncomfortable. "That's what she said about me as Queen Bee but she just ignores me and treats me like I don't exist. If she knew that I was Queen Bee she would Hate Queen Bee to. I deserve it. I treated her horrible for years."

Warning bells were going off in her head. No please tell me I'm wrong She cleared her throat. "What do you mean she treats you like you don't exist?"Please be wrong. Please be wrong.

"I used to not be very nice in fact I was always causing problems. I caused several Akumas just by acting the way I did, but this girl for some reason wanted to help me even though I was always mean to her. She tried to hide me but was hurt."SHIT Ladybug thought. "Go on."

"She was always so full of light. She was always building people up, defending them. She and I never clicked so it was a rivalry for several years. I was so mean to her because the only time that she ever showed me her light was when she was using it to defend those that I was attacking. She had saved me and I finally saw her use the light inside her to protect me and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then I watched as that light started to fade from her eyes as the rubble was crushing her." She let a sob out. "I couldn't let it happen. I had to save her. I couldn't let her die. So I used everything I had to get the rubble off of her. After I stopped the rubble from crushing her I gave her my Jacket to use for a pillow. I didn't want to risk hurting her more so I just sat next to her and ran my hand over her head and talked to her. I promised that I would be a better person and do and whatever she wanted me to do. After she got fixed up she told me if I wanted to prove to her that I was sorry then I was to stay away from her." She broke into soul retching sobs. "I don't even know why I'm still here."

Oh my god what have I done to you? I will make this right to you Chloe I swear I will. If it's the last thing I do I will. Ladybug couldn't trust herself to speak yet. So she just held the beautiful soul that was in her arms trying to provide her with comfort.

"I just want to see her light again. But who am I kidding all that's left for me is darkness. Nobody wants me. I'm so worthless."

"That's not true. I want you. You are not worthless to me and if this girl knew what I know about you she would want you to. Just give her a chance. Tell her what you told me. I promise she won't think you're worthless." Please give me a chance to make this right Chloe. I promise I won't throw you away. I won't banish you to the darkness.

"Please just go home and sleep on it I promise it will be better tomorrow." Queen Bee just nodded her head as she lurched to stand. Marinette watcher her fly away. She waited for a few seconds so that Chloe wouldn't see her following to make sure that she got home ok. Once she saw her touch down and go inside her room sat there watching as the Woman she loved fell onto her bed crying. "I'm so sorry Chloe." She watched for a few more minutes. Until her Miraculous started beeping to let her know that she was running low on time. She gave one last look to see Her Queen still crying or her bed. "I _**will**_ make this right. I promise."

Shortly after Ladybug left Chloe got up out of bed. She looked around at the room that belonged to her. But then she really didn't think of it as her room any more It belonged to the old her. So did all the clothes and shoes. "Pollen we are going on a trip." The Kwami flew around her. "Where are we going?"

"To my family's cabin I need to get away from everything to think. This is too much for me to take. I wish I could put faith in what Ladybug said but life has always shown me the opposite. I don't get happy endings." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a goodbye saying she wanted to see the cabin one final time.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette made it back just before her transformation wore off. She couldn't even begin to process what had just happened. She loved Chloe and Chloe loved her. She needed to get everything ready because tomorrow she was going to go over to Chloe and apologize to her and grovel get her to forgive her.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up her contacts. please still be in there. Please still be in there She found the number that she was looking for and pressed the call button. After three rings the person picked up. "What do you want? Are you and Alya going to try to scare me into ignoring Chloe again I won't do it." Damn It I'm such a bitch. "No Sabrina I called because I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I made you feel forced to turn on your best friend. I also want to apologize to Chloe and wanted to ask what is her favorite food." There was silence on the other end. "Um… Hello Sabrina are you still there?"

"Yes I'm sorry I was just surprised to hear you say that. Um… let me think real fast." There was humming on the other end. "Oh yeah, she loves anything with honey in it. There was one time we went to a fair and a vender was selling the little tubes filled with it and she went crazy for them." She ended with a giggle at the memory.

That's Ironic. Marinette giggled at that thought. "Thank you Sabrina I owe you big time."

She hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to where her parents were watching the news. It was on the weather "… And it looks like Paris and the surrounding areas are going to be getting record snow fall. It recommended that you get some supplies to make sure that if the power goes out you can take care of your selves. And if you plan on traveling make sure that you have some sort of survival kit with at least three days of rations so that if you get stranded you won't starve."

"Papa?" her father mutes the television. "Yes Mari-bug."

"Can you make some of your honey filled croissants tomorrow, please?"

"Sure how many you want me to make?"

"Could you make two dozen of them please?"

"Why so many?"

"because I need a really big apology tomorrow I hurt someone really bad and I'm hoping that if I come bearing food it might help."

Her father gave her a frown. "You must have really screwed up if you need two dozen of those."

Marinette gaze drops to the Floor and she turns crimson. "Well ok if it will help you I will make them for you."

"Thank you Papa."

She ran back up to her room to finish planning on what she was going to do to prove to the woman she loved that she was not worthless.

As she sat down on the bed her phone rang with Alya's ringtone. "Hey how are you doing I'm sorry about Nino."

Ah fuck him I don't need him anyway. "Listen Adrien was wanting to hang out with me and you so do you want to come over and maybe get closer to him."

Marinette wasn't really listening she was already planning what she was going to say to Chloe. "No that's ok you go ahead I'm too busy tonight." And she then hung up. She had a lot of planning to do.

ᶆᶆᶆ

It was dark before Chloe made it to the cabin. She opened the door and saw that everything was just as she remembered it. She lite one of the kerosene lamps so that she could see, she would have used her phone but it was almost dead. She found her way to the smaller of the bedrooms where she always slept. She got into bed and pulled Pollen to her neck so that they could sleep. She would never tell the Kwami because she would ty to stop her, but she already had a plan for what she was going to do tomorrow. If Marinette didn't want her then she would make it easy on both of them. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Morning**

 _Why can't I move? I can't see anything. Why can't I feel my legs? I feel like I'm being crushed. I can't breathe. What is that noise. Dim light finally broke through. As the seconds ticked by more light became visible until an out of focus face came into her field of vision. "Hold on Marinette, I'll get this off you." Chloe, what are you doing here? The out of focus face left her vision. She could hear things being moved around. Suddenly the crushing weight on top of her began to lessen. I can breathe thank you Chloe. she no longer felt the crushing weight on her._

 _Suddenly she saw Chloe's face again. She felt Chloe gently lift her head up and place something soft under her head to use as a pillow. She started stroking Marinette's hair trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Marinette this is all my fault. I promise that when we get out of here I will do better. I won't be selfish anymore. I won't be mean. I'll become someone that you would be proud to call a friend. Please I do whatever you want me to do if you will just live." She kept repeating this and other comforting words._

 _After a while Chloe got up and started screaming "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MARINETTE IS HURT SHE NEEDS HELP!" Marinette just listened as Chloe screamed out for help for her. Chloe stopped Screaming and Marinette could hear what sounded like rubble being moved. She heard Chloe scream again "PLEASE HURRY I DON'T THINK THAT SHE HAS A LOT OF TIME!" Why does she care so much about me? "CATACLYSM" Chat Noir. Then only darkness_

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette shot up in bed. At first she expected to find herself in the hospital. Once the dream haze cleared she found herself in her room. She looked around her room and saw all the posters and pictures of both Adrien and Queen Bee. Then all the details of the dream came rushing back. She threw off the covers. "Tikki?" The Kwami flew out of her drawer that Marinette had made her a bed. "Morning Marinette, are you ok? You look like something is bothering you. did you have a bad dream?"

Marinette nodded. "I think I remembered what happened in the Akuma attack with Chloe. I need to talk to her." She rushed down the stairs thankfully not tripping on the way down. "Woah where's the fire?" She heard he dad ask with a Chuckle. Marinette blushed "Sorry I really need to find the person that need to apologize to. I don't want them to hurt for a second longer then they have to because I was stupid."

Her father smiled a knowing smile. "Is this someone special?" His daughter's blush deepened even more. "Yes they are. That's why I have to fix this now." Her father pulled her into a hug. "I figured as much. Two dozen honey filled croissants for an apology from a baker is the same as two dozen red roses for other people. We don't have any deliveries today so go ahead and take the delivery van. Your apology is sitting down on the counter by the back door so you can get out quick."

"Thank you Papa." Wait get out quick? "Why get out quick?" her father leaned in like he was about to tell her a very big secret. "Your mother wanted to talk to you about your special someone." Marinette let out a groan. "Thanks for the warning I'll try to be quiet when I leave so I don't have to brave the Spanish Inquisition."

"Smart girl, now off with you." he then turned around to finish his lunch. Marinette walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. She saw the package in question and she loved her papa more then she had before. He had packaged them up in the containers that they use when deliveries are made to high class clients. She grabbed the package and slowly crept to the door she had her hand on the door when she heard a cough behind her. She turned around and there was the High Inquisitor herself.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Marinette couldn't look her mother in the eyes. "Sorry Maman, I was in a hurry I really need to apologize." Her mother's glare turned into a frown. "What could be so bad that you couldn't even say goodbye before leaving." Marinette's shoulders slumped. "I was stupid and really hurt them. I didn't realize it until after it had already happened and I can't live with myself for another second until I say how sorry I am."

Her mother walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Go fix it, but once you do I expect to meet this special someone that means so much to my daughter." Marinette loved her mother so much. "I promise if they forgive me I will bring them by as soon as I can." She gave her mother another squeeze. She turned around and opened the door.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Four Hours Ago**

Marinette was not normally the type of person that had road rage but traffic was moving so slowly. She wanted to scream. It took her a half hour to get from the bakery to the Le Grand Paris Hotel. Once she found a place to park. She rushed into the hotel with the package. She didn't even bother with checking in. she didn't need to she knew right where she was going. She got on the elevator. It felt like an eternity before the doors opened on Chloe's floor.

She tried to remain calm but couldn't, she rushed Chloe's door. She knocked and waited but there was no answer. So she knocked again a little loader this time. Her phone rang, it was Alya's ring tone. "Hey Alya what's up?"

"I… Am… A…slept with Adrien last night."

Marinette's breathe caught in her chest. Did she just say what I think she did. "Come again?"

"Last night remember when I told you that Adrien wanted us to come over and hang out? Well you cancelled and I didn't feel like staying home and moping about the fact that Nino dumped me. So we were hanging out and Adrien got into his Father's stash of alcohol and next thing I know I'm waking up in his bed with him. Please forgive me, I am so sorry." Yep she did here Alya right. that caused a small pain in her heart. But she couldn't dwell on that she needed to talk to Chloe

"Listen Alya I can't talk about this right now I have more important things to deal with." She ended the call. She knocked again. "Chloe are you here? I came to say I'm sorry for how I treated you the last couple of months." There was no answer "Chloe?" she tried the door handle it was unlocked. She knew she shouldn't enter without permission but she didn't care she needed to see her. She slowly walked into her suite.

"Chloe?" she checked every room. Chloe wasn't anywhere to be found. She was about to give up when she saw a paper on Chloe's nightstand. She walked over and picked it up. She read it aloud. "Goodbye. I wanted to see the cabin one last time." Marinette's blood ran cold. She remembered something that Queen Bee had said yesterday _"I don't even know why I'm still here."_

NO GOD, PLEASE NO. She ran out of the room and almost bowled over Chloe's personal servant. "I'm so sorry, I'm a friend of Chole. I'm looking for Chloe Have you seen her." He gave her a look to see is he thought she was telling the truth. He must have liked what he saw because he answered her question. "Last night she decided that she wanted to go stay at her family's summer cabin." Ok maybe they are selling it and I'm just overreacting. "Um I thought I heard that they were selling the cabin is that true." The servant shook his head. I have to get to her before it's too late. "How do I get to the cabin?" He gave her the Directions.

It will take me about three hours to get there. I hope I have enough time. she couldn't stand the thought of not being to save Chloe. Please Chloe be ok.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **One Hour Ago**

Chloe had been awake for hours, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed yet. She just wanted a little time to feel like things were when she was younger. Back before her mother left her alone. She rolled over again.

"So are we going to lay in bed all day?" Pollen asked. Chloe groaned as she rolled to look up at the ceiling resting a hand on her forehead. "Maybe, I don't know." She both didn't want the moment to come and also worried that it would never get here.

"Pollen, what happens if a Chosen dies? How do you get back to Master Fu?" her Kwami shuddered then sighed. "If a Miraculous holder Dies then a sort of sympathetic signal is sent out to the Great Guardian. The only time that this doesn't happen is if the Miraculous is stolen, like with the Hawk Moth miraculous."Good that means that Pollen won't be left here abandoned once I'm gone.

"Sorry to ask about such a horrible subject I was just wondering." Pollen gave her a suspicious look. "Let's eat something then maybe we will go for a hike." She got out of bed and got dressed. She smiled at her Kwami. "There might even be some honey around here."

She started rummaging around in the cupboards for something to eat. She found some pancake mix and some maple syrup and some honey as well. She made some pancakes for herself and she decided that she would indulge and instead of using the syrup she used the Honey since it was her favorite food.

After breakfast was cleaned up she just sat there in one of the many chairs around the fire place just making small talk with Pollen. I've dragged this out long enough. She acted like she was just stretching and put her hands on her head onto of the Hair comb. "Pollen, you are the best Kwami that Chosen could ask for. I love you. I'm sorry." It finally clicked for Pollen what was wrong with her Chosen. She flew towards Chloe but it was too late. She had already removed the comb from her hair.

Chloe cried as her Kwami disappeared before her. "I'm sorry Pollen but this is the only way to stop the pain." She sat the hair comb on the table and walked out the door. She looked around and she saw the cliff overlooking the lake. Well I better get this over with. She began to hike up the trail to the cliff so that she could finally stop the pain. As she was hiking up the to the cliff it started to snow. It was a beautiful sight to see. She was thankful that the last sight that she gets to was so beautiful. She reached the Cliff overlooking the lake she stepped up to the ledge. She closed her eyes as she prepared to jump. She thought she heard something. She didn't have time to pay attention tricks of the mind. The sound kept getting louder finally she could understand it. "CHLOE DON'T DO IT. I'M HERE FOR YOU." it was Marinette's voice saying things that she had longed to hear. Her mind was being cruel she couldn't take it anymore she jumped. The last thing she heard was Marinette's voice screaming "CHLOE NO. TIKKI SPOTS ON." And then nothing as she hit the water and then started to sink.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette was speeding like a mad woman. The closer she got the cabin the worse she felt. She knew that something bad was going to happen. She pushed down on the floored gas pedal willing it to go faster. She wasn't sure if it worked or not but when she came around a bend in the road. The first thing that she saw was the cliff overlooking the lake. For some reason she shivered when she saw it. She saw the road leading up to the Cabin. I'm almost there. Hang on Chloe I'm coming.

She pulled up the Cabin and was out and running towards the cabin door when her Kwami shouted. "Marinette look up the cliff." When she looked where the Kwami had indicated she saw a figure in a yellow winter coat hiking up the cliff. I still have Time. "CHLOE." She kept screaming her name as she ran. I have to make it. She barely noticed that it had started to snow.

She was almost to the top of the cliff when she Screamed "CHLOE DON'T DO IT. I'M HERE FOR YOU." she as she got to the top she saw Chloe Jump. Her heart was in her throat. "CHLOE NO. TIKKI SPOTS ON." She transformed as she ran. She jumped of the cliff after Chloe. Ladybug threw out her yo-yo to snag an out cropping of rock so that she could slow their fall once she caught her. She dived after but she just want close enough she streatched her arm as far as it would she felt her fingers brush cloth but she was still out of reach.

Marinette heard the sickening sound as Chloe hit the water. Please be alive. Please Chloe don't leave me. Her yo-yo stopped her a less than a foot before hitting the water she retracted it and she fell into the water. The cold water was a shock but she couldn't let that get in the way of what she needed to do. She swam to where Chloe was slowly sinking. She got to her and she slowly flipped her over so that she was on her back. Then Ladybug got up under her and started doing a one armed back stroke to get them to land. She realized she wasn't getting far Chloe's winter clothes were creating too much drag. She threw her yo you in the air. "LUCKY CHARM." A small inflatable raft landed in the water next to her. I can work with this.

She was able to lift Chloe into the small raft. She then tied the rope from the raft to around her waist and started to swim for the shore with everything that she had. When she finally reached shore she pulled the raft out of the water. She gently lifted Chloe out of the raft and laid her on the beach. She felt for a pulse, there wasn't one. She looked so pale and her lips were blue. She also notices that some of her limbs were laying at awkward angles and her right leg looked really mangled. I can't give her CPR right now she may have fractured ribs. she looked at the red with black polka dots raft a thought struck her. She ran over to the raft and threw it into the air. And shouted with every ounce of hope she had. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG."

She watched as the swarm of ladybugs flew around Chloe. Please work. Please god work. once the swarm disappeared she ran to Chloe's side. She was finally breathing. She was still pale with blue lips but her limbs we no longer laying at odd angles. I need to get her inside and warmed before she dies of hypothermia. Ladybug picked up Chloe and ran for the cabin. She shouldered open the door. She took her to the room with the King size bed in it. She laid her on the floor and started taking off her wet cloths. "Im sorry Chloe that the first time that we are naked in bed is because you're dying, I'll make it up to you later." She finished taking off her clothing including panties and bra and for just a brief moment was struck by how beautiful and perfect Chloe's naked body was. She had firm breasts that were puckered from the cold. Marinette couldn't help but look down to where her legs met her body and found that Chloe was clean shaven. OH MY GOD. she shook her head to clear it of the lustful thought that were already running through her head. She also felt a deep ache inside her come alive. Later. Save Chloe now Lust later. she lifted her into the turned down bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Tikki Spots off." The Kwami flew out of her Earrings. She flew around Marinette and then flew to Chloe. "She doesn't look so good." Marinette agreed. "Hey, Tikki can you turn around for a couple of minutes? As for a few minutes please I need to get her warmed up so that she doesn't die." The little Kwami laughed at the deep red blush. "Sure just make sure you behave yourself. Remember when your transformed I can feel you emotions." This caused Marinette to babble incoherently. Marinette quickly removed her wet clothing and left it in a heap on the floor. She got in on the other side of the bed. She pulled Chloe close and wrapped her arms around her. Marinette had meant to stay awake but a combination of both lack of sleep and the events of this morning took its toll and she was soon asleep.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe Finally felt want more then that she felt wanted. She didn't know why. Is this what heaven feels like, Like you are wanted, loved, Protected? she wanted to feel like this forever, but she was afraid it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever did for her. She figured that she might as well get it over with and find out what she was going to lose next.

She slowly opened her eyes and she realized that her face was an inch away from a puckered naked breast. What? She tried to pull back to find that the owner of the breast was holding her. She very slowly pulled back trying not to wake whoever was holding her. She was finally able see the face of her companion and her breath caught in her throat. Marinette is in bed with me. NAKED. this was too much for her to handle.

As if sensing her sleeping companion's discomfort Marinette began to stir. She slowly opened her bluebell eyes and made contact with Sapphire eyes. The first emotion that came across her face was confusion, then surprise and finally concern. She pulled Chloe into another embrace. "How are you feeling, do you hurt anywhere?" she waited for an answer but it didn't come she looked down at Chloe a saw a dark red stain her cheeks and her eyes were transfixed downwards. Marinette followed her gaze and realized that their breasts were pressed together. She was sure her blush matched Chloe's. She let go of the other girl.

"I-I'm H-hungry how about y-you?" she got out of bed she would have loved to take the covers with her but that would mean that Chloe would be uncovered and right now she didn't think she would be able to function if she saw all that lush beautiful skin of hers. So she opted for being exposed. She went to her pile of clothing that she left on the floor yesterday. They were still damp. Damn it. She couldn't look at Chloe while she asked "Chloe do you have any extra clothing that I can borrow until mine are dry?" She waited for an answer but like the last question there was no answer she finally looked towards her and saw that she was staring at her. Reflexively she covered herself. This seemed to bring Chloe out of her daze "I-I'm s-s-sorry wh-what?"

"Clothes. Do you have any that I can borrow?"

Chloe looked down and said. "In the other bedroom's closet." Marinette beat a hasty retreat to the other room. She felt like she was at a disadvantage being naked without cover. She went to the closed and found that it had several outfits. She couldn't find any bras or panties. Well I guess I'm going commando. she grabbed an outfit that had a pair of faded jeans and a light blue top. She also grabbed one that was a yellow top and black bottoms. She was just getting ready to go back to Chloe when from the other room she heard. "MOTHER FUCKER." and a crash. She ran back to the other room and for Chloe on the floor along with everything on the nightstand. She ran over to her and saw what had caused the problem. Her right leg was covered in bruises.

"Damn it Miraculous Ladybug didn't fix that I hoped it would." OH SHIT she hoped that Chloe was concentrating on the pain so that she wouldn't have to explain that yet she wanted to wait for that if she could.

Chloe jerked her head to look Marinette in the eyes. "What did you say?" SHIT. "Um… nothing" real convincing Ladybug.

Chloe looked like she was seeing all of Marinette for the first time.

"Your Hair."

"Your eyes."

"Your Freckles."

After each statement her voice raised in pitch "You're Ladybug." she started hyperventilating. Marinette went over to the poor girl and lifted her back up and put her into bed. She wasn't sure what she should do so she relied on instincts. She leaned forward and captured the other girl's lips. At first Chloe was rigid but slowly she began relax into it. It was a nice slow kiss that made both girls fell calmer. Marinette Slowly pulled away. "Better?"

"Yes thank you."

Marinette gave her a cocky grin "It was by no means a hardship." This caused both girls to giggle. "Here let me you help you dress so you don't hurt your leg." She got off the bed and grabbed the bottoms that would go on easy and come off easy. Can't let those thoughts wander right now. she helped Chloe get her pants on. When she arched her back to get the pant all the way on Marinette nearly came undone. Both girls were blushing profusely. "Here is your top. I'm going to go find us something for us to eat."

As she was walking out the door from behind her she heard a whisper. "Thank you for saving me." Marinette turned around and looked at her and said. "I'll always save you." she left the room.

It was just as well because Chloe was still trying to process all of this information. From waking up naked in bed to finding out that Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette wants me. She wants me. And she is my hero. she was still on this train of thought when Marinette came back with a food tray. She sat it across Chloe's lap. There were two plates with blueberry pancakes. There was also syrup and honey.

Chloe smiled at Marinette "Thank you." I would do anything for that smile. "You're most welcome." She winked back at her.

Chloe Giggled "I think you've picked out a few things from Chat." This caused Marinette to Choke on her food. "How dare you I have more class then that alley cat, and there is only one girl that I want to flirt with."I can't believe that just came out of my mouth.

Chloe set her fork down and looked down. Way to go now you've scared her off. Chloe kept her head down. Marinette reached over and gently took her chin in her hand and lifted her head so that she could look into her beautiful Sapphire eyes. There were tears in those eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that I'll stop flirting with you." this only seemed to make her cry harder. What did I do now.

The next words that came out of Chloe's mouth broke her heart. "Why are you being nice to me? You and everybody else ignored me for two months and now your being nice and flirting with me. I don't understand." She was sobbing uncontrollably. Marinette took the tray and set it on the night stand. She then gathered Chloe into her arms.

"I'm so sorry for how I and the rest of the school treated you. It's no excuse but I was so angry at you about the Akuma and then I couldn't even remember what happened. I remembered yelling at you about it and then I remembered pain. Then I woke up in the hospital and they were telling me that I might not ever walk again." She could feel some tears running down her own face. "I took that anger out on you and I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry that I did that." She pulled something out of her pocket.

"Over a month ago a new hero came to town. She was so brave, courageous, selfless and heroic and I couldn't help but fall in love with her." She took Chloe's hand in hers and placed what was in Marinette pocket into her open hand. "And I can't live without her." She pulled her hand back to reveal the bee hair comb.

Chloe looked at her with complete surprise. "How did you…" she stopped talking and thought for a moment. "I told you everything when you held me while I cried." Marinette nodded. "And I followed you home to make sure that you made it ok."

"That night I had a dream and in it I was injured and couldn't see anything and you dug me out and then you comforted me while I laid there and you screamed for help because I was hurt. I heard you're promise." She pulled the other girl into a tight hug. "You made good on that promise. Now I make you a promise. I will never banish you to the darkness. I will always save you. and I will Always love you."

She pulled back to look at the other girl's eyes to see how she takes it. "Do you promise?" Marinette places a chaste kiss on her lips. "Every day." They just sat there looking into each other's eyes.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but we need to get her to a hospital to take care of her leg." Said a small voice from behind Marinette. They both looked look and saw Tikki floating behind Marinette.

Marinette blushed. "She is right I'm going to put our damp clothes by the fire that I made while I was cooking. As soon as they are dry Ill pack you up and we will head home. You should probably let your Kwami out I'm sure she is worried. Conme on Tikki give them some privacy." The red Kwami followed her out.

Chloe looked apprehensively at the hair comb. Better get this over with. she put her hair up in a messy French Twist. And put the comb into hold it. With a burst of yellow light her Kwami appeared before her. Pollen blinked her eyes. "You're ok. Don't you ever do that again you scare me half to death." She flew to Chloe's neck and gave her a hug. "How are you ok? I thought you were going to do something stupid."

Chloe looked down "I did do something stupid thankfully Marinette came to my rescue."

"Marinette's here how did she save you?"

"She is Ladybug."

"Oh that means I can see Tikki. I haven't seen her in a century or two."

There was a knock at the door. Both Chosen and Kwami looked to the door way. Marinette and Tikki were there. "Sorry to interrupt, but our ETA just got extended. There are several feet of snow out there and it's still coming down. We had better get comfy, it's going to be a few days before we can get out or anyone can get to us. Good news is we have plenty of food, and plenty of water. I'm going to change and go get some more firewood so that we don't freeze in the middle of the night."

"I know of another way to stay warm at night." Did that just come out of my mouth. both girls went scarlet after that. "I'll be back once I've got us more wood for the fire." She left the room.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette walked to the door. "Tikki spots on." Once she was transformed she walked out the door. She had to experiment with her yo-yo to find a way to dig through the snow. She finally got through the snow to the wood pile. She loaded up several armfuls and took them back to the cabin. She was coming back for another load when she remembered the croissants that were still in the delivery van. A devilish smile played across her lips.

She made her way to the van and got the package out of the van. I hope she likes them. she took the package back to the cabin. Then went and got some more wood just to be safe. Once there was enough wood that she felt they would need to for the deration of their stay. Closed the door and picked up the package and took it to Chloe's room. She knocked on the door frame. Chloe looked up at her. The look that she gave Marinette left her breathless "What's that?" Marinette blushed. "It's a bribe, would have been a bribe, might still be a bribe. Im rambling I'm going to shut up now."

Chloe smiles at how flustered Marinette is. "A bribe? Why what ever would you need a bribe for? You know bribing an elected official's daughter is a criminal offence." Marinette smiled at this "And what is the punishment for such a crime?"

Chloe always loved role playing but she didn't know that it could make her feel this hot. "Well it depends on what the bribe was for and what the bribe is." Marinette was also starting to see the appeal of this type of role playing. "Well the bribe was to beg your forgiveness for the bitchy way I treated you for the last couple of months. As for what the bribe is, it's some of my Papa's famous croissants."

"Oh that is going to be a steep punishment for that kind of a bribe. First I get to keep the croissants. Second you have to hand feed them to me." Marinette didn't know why but the thought of hand feeding her did the strangest things to her stomach. "Well then I had better start paying for my crimes." She sat the package on the night stand and set next to Chloe. She opened the package and pulled out one of the croissants. She withheld the fact that they were filled with honey to hold back as a 'Coup De Grace'

Marinette was not disappointed. Once Chloe took a bite and realized there was honey in it her face held a look of both surprise and pleasure. Chloe swallowed and gave Marinette a pleased look. Marinette noticed some honey that had leaked down Chloe's lip. Before thinking better of it Marinette leaned forward and captured her lips. It was like a bolt of lightning shot through both of them.

Once Marinette pulled back she asked "I am I forgiven for my crime." Chloe gave her a seductive smirk. "For the crime that the bribe was for yes, but for the bribe itself not yet. You still need to finish feeding me. In fact I think I might have to think of a new punishment, because you didn't tell me that there was honey in them." Marinette knew she was in over her head, but she didn't care. Marinette continued to feed her the croissant. Once it was gone Chloe noticed that there were some crumbs and honey on Marinette's fingers. She took Marinette's hand and proceeded to slowly suck and lick her hand clean.

Once Marinette's hand was clean Chloe gave her another smirk. "Now you have paid for the bribe." Marinette couldn't help it anymore, the small ache that in her lower regions was not a raging need because of Chloe's actions. She leaned into Chloe's still smiling lips. She used her tongue to open Chloe's lips and teased her tongue. She passionately kissed for several minutes only breaking long enough to get air and then they were back at it. Marinette began trailing kisses down her throat while her hand slowly moved lower. But before she could get too far Chloe's hand stopped hers and she pulled away.

Marinette looked up into Chloe's eyes. She saw uncertainty in her eyes. "I-I d-don't th-th-think I-I'm r-ready f-f-for th-that y-yet." She looked away with shame on her face. Marinette felt horrible for making her feel that way. Marinette placed her hand on the side of Chloe's face and gently brought her eyes to meet hers. Marinette wanted Chloe to know how sincere she was. "If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything I do, you only need to tell me. I won't be mad. If you're not ready then we will wait until you are. I never want you to feel forced. I won't leave you just because you won't have sex with me. I promised you that I would always love you, and I meant It." to prove it she gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then pulled her into a hug.

They just held each other. Chloe pulled away. "Um Marinette?" she asked with an embarrassed look. "What is it?" Chloe looked down before answering. "Um, I need to go to the bathroom." Marinette didn't waste any time she stood up, pulled back the covers, and lifted her like she was as lite as a feather. She then carried her to the bathroom. Once Chloe was done Marinette carried her back to bed. Marinette climbed into bed with her and they cuddled for the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company and eating croissants.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **For those that are following this I thank you for your support. Please send me a review so I can know what I need to fix, What I'm doing right, If you love it, if you hate it, or if you have a scene you would like me to do I'll see if I can work it into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Intimacy Warning*****

 **For those of you that don't want to read it I will summarize it in the next chapter so that you won't feel like you lost anything.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

 _No matter how fast she ran she could never seem catch up with the blonde that she was chasing. The cliff face was very steep and her miraculous wasn't working. She climbed as fast as she could but the blonde was always out of reach._

 _She finally reached the top of the cliff. As she was pulling herself up she saw the blonde sanding at the edge of the cliff out of her reach. "CHLOE DON"T. PLEASE I LOVE YOU!" but it's as if she can't hear her. Marinette runs to stop her, but just she would have caught her. Her fingers grasp nothing but air. Chloe is already falling. Marinette is powerless to save her love._

 _She recklessly climbs down the cliff not caring that she is collecting scraps and cuts. She has to get to her. She finally reaches the bottom and runs to where Chloe's body lays lifeless. She begs her not to leave her. She looks at Chloe's dead eyes that stare back at her. I've lost her_

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette shoots up out of a restless sleep. Chloe's dead eyes still haunt her. She tries but she can't stop the tears from coming. She is unsure how long lays there crying before she feels a gentle hand on her arm. "What's wrong Marinette." her sleeping companion asked.

She tried to steel her voice but she failed. "Nothing I'm alright." She pulled off the covers and started to climb out of bed. Chloe wasn't going to have this. She knew that something was wrong. So she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back into bed. "Want to try to be more convincing?"

Marinette took solace from the strong arms embracing her. "It was just a nightmare, nothing more." Right now she didn't want to think about the horrid dream. "Marinette this is forth night in a row that you have woke up crying. At first I was going to let it go, because I didn't have the right to intrude, but I can't take seeing you in pain. When there is something that I can do even if it's only listening." She paused to kiss the back of Marinette's neck. "Please talk to me."

Marinette gives in and tells Chloe about the nightmare that she keeps having. Chloe gets Marinette to turn around so that they are looking eye to eye. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I just barely got you, there is no way that I am leaving you. Remember I am also a super hero. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you said and believe that everything work out, but look you and I are both still here. You did save me. And if something happens to you I will save you. Remember we both have promises to keep to each other." She pulls Marinette's lips to hers and slowly kisses her. They lay there cuddling before long they both fell into peaceful slumber.

ᶆᶆᶆ

"It's finally stopped snowing. I swear there's like ten feet out there. We are going to have to wait a few more days. I'm just glad that my miraculous healed most of the damage. I still think you should get your leg checked by a doctor." Marinette said as she walked into the bedroom with a tray of food.

Chloe tilted her head to one side giving her an exasperated look. "Yes mother." She then giggled at the Glare that Marinette gave her. "I'll be fine." She pulled up leggings on her right leg. "See the bruising is going away. It hurts to walk but I'll manage." Marinette growled at her.

"I don't want you walking on it until you get checked out, please." Chloe wanted to argue farther, but she remembered the dream that Marinette told her about. She is so afraid of losing me that she being over protective. I guess I can't blame her too much she did watch me almost die. She gave Marinette a comforting smile and put her hand on her cheek. "If it makes you feel better I will get my leg checked as soon as we get back to Paris."

"Ok now that that's settled, it's time for breakfast." They sat there together eating in perfect contentment. After they finished Marinette took the tray and left. She was back after a few minutes.

"So what do you want to do? We could play some Rummy or some other card game. Maybe even 'Strip Poker'." She said as she wagged her brows. Chloe laughed "That sounds like something Chat would offer you if I were you and you were him. You have been hanging out with him for too long."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Marinette said with muck offence. "That Alley Cat would flirt with any woman. When he 'protected' me from Evillustrator he flirted with me as Marinette. I don't want to have to worry about the person I'm with straying."

"So speaking of how are we going to explain going from enemies to girlfriends in a week's time? I… a… mean… unless you want to hide it. I would understand." Chloe became more crestfallen with every word she spoke she looked down at her lap. She saw a hand enter her field of vision. It gently lifted her head so that her eyes came into contact Marinette's.

"No!" Marinette gave her a look that made her feel special. "I'm not embarrassed about what we have. I will stand by your side. We will stand together against whatever the world throws at us." She leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"But what do we tell them? I don't want them to think that I'm doing something like blackmailing you into dating me." Marinette saw unshed tears in her eyes. Yeah that's where everyone would go because that's what everyone would expect from the old Chloe. That's when an Idea struck her.

She took Chloe's hand in hers. "How about we tell them that we met on an anonymous dating sight, because we were both closet lesbians? We didn't want others to know that we were." Then she thought back to what she told her parents about needing to apologize. "Actually it perfect. Because I told my parents that I needed to apologize to someone special." The plan was formulating in her mind as spoke. "And we can say that we went to meet I freaked out when I found it was you. Then I realized what I was missing out on I chased after you to your cabin. And here we are. Voila."

Chloe just stared at her for a moment thinking about the story. Well that actually is pretty good. I'm glad that I don't have to hide what I feel for her or her from me. "That actually works. And it would explain why I made a sudden decision to come up to the family cabin. I needed to get away from the pain of your initial rejection. Then when I got up here and got hurt you found me dying because I had hypothermia and couldn't get inside because of my leg. Once the hypothermia was gone it was too late for us to make it back so we have been stuck here waiting for the weather to improve."

Marinette smiled at her girlfriend. "I like it." She really did. "And the others will come around. I mean Nino and Sabrina already came around. Right now the only one that I can think of that will be a holdout would be Alya." OH MY GOD. I completely forgot about Alya and Adrien.

At first she wasn't sure what to feel about it. She knew that she loved Chloe but it still hurt that her best friend had slept with her crush. Some of her feelings were visible on her face. "Marinette what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone. Marinette wasn't sure how to tell her without hurting her, but she would not start this relationship with lies.

"Alya slept with Adrien." The look on Chloe's face was comical she was swapping through so many expressions that for a minute Marinette was afraid that she was having a stroke or seizure. "That Bitch. She slept with our Adrien." Marinette was relieved. She laughed. "yeah she said that it was an accident because both of them were drunk."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Marinette. "How are you taking it?" she tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but there was just a hint of it in the question. Marinette had already decided to be honest with Chloe. "I don't know. On one hand I love what we have together. On the other it hurts that the guy that I had a crush on slept with my best friend and not me." She thought about it some more. "I think I'm more hurt that Alya did it more than it was about someone sleeping with Adrien." She breathed out a heavy sigh. "I feel like she betrayed me. If someone else had done it I don't think I would really care. Like I said I love what we have."

Chloe sat there without speaking just looking at her. Please say something. I should have kept my damn mouth shut. the fact that she was just sitting there without saying anything was torturing Marinette. "Chloe say something please."

"Why don't you stutter around me like you did with Adrien? When you were in love with him you could barely get a comprehensive sentence together, but with me you barely stutter and you don't have a problem talking to me." She was on the verge of tears. Damn it I should have just not said anything. But it's too late now.

Marinette took a deep breath "Because I know where I stand with you. I know that you like me back. Half of my problem was that I was afraid that Adrien was going to reject my feelings for him. It's why I never got around to asking him because it was better to live with the dream than the reality that he might reject me. We are different. I love you and you love me so I don't have to worry about you rejecting me. There is no uncertainty" Please believe me.

Chloe surprised Marinette by grabbing Marinette's head between her hands and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was full of white hot passion. They felt as if they were merging into one being. They cling to each other as if they were the very air they breathed. Once they were done somehow Chloe was on top of Marinette. She laid her head on Marinette's Chest. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear." They just laid there holding each other

After cuddling for a while they played some card games to pass the time. They also talked about fashion, dreams, school and other things. They had each other laughing. " And then Sabrina was trying to walk across the back of the Chaise in her Chat Noir outfit and she slipped and fell her hand hit the fork that had a piece of cheese cake on it that we were going to eat and it catapulted right into my face. Right between the eyes." She point to the location on her face. Marinette is rolling on the bed from laughter. "And then the best part she looked at me with a straight face and said 'well it is a Cat-a-pult'. I lost it I was rolling on the floor with cheese cake on my face laughing until my sides hurt." Upon hearing this Marinette laughed even harder and rolled off the bed. "Ow."

Chloe stops laughing. "Marinette, are you ok." She leaned over the side of the bed and that's when Marinette pounced. She pulled Chloe into a kiss that set her blood on fire with lust. It was getting harder and harder to remember why she had told Marinette that she wasn't ready for them to sex. She almost gave in. No not yet. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Marinette's eyes. "You are trying to seduce me."

Marinette gave her a flirtatious smirk that put any of Chat Noir's to Shame. "Is it working?"Yes but I can tell you that. so Chloe gave her a confident smile and shook her head. "No." Marinette sighed. "Then I need cold shower or maybe I'll go jump in a snow drift or something. I don't know why but the more I'm around you the more I want you. I'll be back in a little bit." She got up and left the room.

What Marinette said made her face turn scarlet. Even though she had always acted shallow and vain she had never really believed that she was desirable. She really hoped that they were able to leave soon or she may do something that she might regret later. She loved Marinette, but she didn't want them to move to fast and one of them to screw it up. And she really didn't want to admit it but she was feeling the same way about Marinette. So she was a little glad that they had some time to think about things.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chloe had heard Marinette go in and out the door some many times she was amazed that there was any heat left in the cabin. What is she doing? but since she couldn't get out of bed because of her leg she just made small talk with the two kwami who were telling her stories of previous Ladybugs and Queen Bees.

They were in the middle of telling her a story the Middle Ages when Marinette's head popped into the door frame. Chloe's breath caught in her throat. Marinette's hair was down and damp and it framed her face. Her cheeks were bright. I was one of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen.

"I just took a bath I figured that since we have been her for several days it might be nice to get clean." Chloe just stared at her. "Chloe would you like to take a bath?" Chloe shook her head like she was coming out of a daze. "I-I'm sorry what?" Marinette Smirked but didn't say what she really wanted to say. "Would you like to take a bath? I can carry you in there so that you can bathe. But don't worry I'll be a perfect gentlewoman I won't peak."

Chloe felt like her brain was shutting down. "Y-y-yes." she squeaked. Marinette walked over to the bed and gently picked her up. Once she was in Marinette gentle yet firm arms she caught Marinette's scent that reminded her of vanilla and cookies she was regretting her decision. Why does she have to be so irresistible. Marinette carried her into the bathroom and set her on one of two stools next to a vintage Clawfoot bathtub.

Marinette looked at Chloe. She was blushing. "D-do you need me to help you into the tub?" Chloe smiled. "No I can manage. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Marinette kissed the top of her head. "I always will, Bumble Bee." Marinette's endearment made her blush. "Shout when you are ready for me to carry you back to bed." Marinette closed the door leaving her with her thoughts.

She stripped down taking extra care with her right leg. The bruises were still there and it hurt if she tried to put any weight on it. She got into the tub and at first the hot water around her leg made it ache but soon she could feel the tight muscles loosen. She sighed contently. She started thinking about how strange the last week had been. Marinette had gone from hating her to loving her. How every time she caught Marinette looking at her it made her feel desirable.

She busied herself with cleaning herself. As she bathes just one thought kept coming back to her. Marinette wants me. She acts like I'm the very air she breathes. It's like I'm what she needs to sustain her. She grabs the razor off the stool that has all of the toiletries. She began to carefully shave her legs. Would it be so wrong if we did have sex? Surely if they both felt this strongly about each other how could they do anything to ruin what they have. After all sex is just a physical manifestation of what they fell for each other. this thought cemented her conviction. She let a sly smile cross her face. She propped herself on the edge tub so that she could shave elsewhere.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette felt like a stalker. She sat on the floor outside the bathroom just listening to Chloe splash around in the tub. Why can't I get her out of my head? Even when I was crushing on Adrien it wasn't this consuming. It was getting to the point that she wished she could get away just so that she could clear her head. She felt like Chloe was a siren and she was a sailor being lead to her doom.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity when she heard Chloe's voice. "Marinette, I'm ready." Marinette pushed herself off the floor and opened the door. There was her siren, her damp hair reminded Marinette of gold. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires. Her skin was Ivory. I'm doomed.

She smiled at Chloe as she walked over to her. She picked up Chloe and was stuck by her unique scent of honey and flowers. She couldn't help it she took a deep breath. Marinette couldn't see it from her vantage point but her action caused Chloe to smile.

Marinette carried her back to the bed. She lovingly laid her down on the bed. She had planned on letting Chloe rest. That is until Chloe grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away. She turned back to look at the woman holding her hand. She saw a seductive smirk on her lips. "When I said 'I'm ready' I wasn't just talking about the bath."

Marinette's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at this. Is she saying what I think she is saying? Her Siren pulled her down so that she could capture her lips. Once their lips touched I was like a spark shot between them the kiss deepened. Marinette wasn't aware of it until they broke apart to get air that she was now on top of Chloe straddling her.

Chloe looked between them and her seductive smile was back "Someone's an eager lovebug." Her voice was husky from desire.

This caused Marinette to giggle. "I've been thinking about this for days." The desire in her voice matching her partner's. "Every time I turned around you were doing something that made me want you. even when you were just lying in bed."

Chloe didn't think that she looked all that sexy just lying in bed but with the lust and love that she could see Marinette's eyes she had no reason to doubt her. It flooded her body with warmth. She pulled her into another long passionate kiss filled with want and need. Chloe had never felt a need like this before. It started in her crotch throbbing and growing until it felt like was on fire with need.

Their lips crashed together. Their hands stroking and petting each other's bodies, this being their first time neither of them quite knowing how to please the other. Chloe found the soft toned skin of Marinette's stomach and her hand began it journey up her toned muscles. Finally feeling the underside of her breast, she was surprised because she did not feel any fabric between it and her hand. She pause but for a brief moment but then she lightly grabbed her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. This caused Marinette to moan into Chloe's mouth.

She could feel Marinette's puckered nipple in her palm. She took it in her thumb and forefinger and gave it a slight pinch, this caused a pleasurable whimper to escape Marinette. Marinette's kisses became needy and erratic. She began to kiss and nibble on Chloe's ear and neck. Chloe broke away only long enough to remove Marinette's top. She then took Marinette's nipple in her mouth. The moans and whimpers that Marinette were making guided her as to what her partner liked.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled her in. Chloe's left hand was on Marinette's hip while her right was on her abdomen. Her right hand began to creep lower. It dipped inside Marinette's waist line and kept moving lower. Chloe's eyes shot open as she realized that Marinette was smooth all the way down to her clit. This caused her need to explode. The earlier fire now felt like an inferno. Which was only stoked more by discovering how wet she was.

She slid a finger inside causing Marinette to squeal. She began to stroke her inside walls. After a minute Chloe switched to suckling on Marinette's right breast so that she could have a better angle to pleasure her. She slid a second finger inside her. She then began to use her thumb to rub her clitoris. She could tell by the sounds that Marinette was making that she had found her girl's spot. "Chloe." She heard Marinette whisper her name like a prayer. This spurred her on to increase her strokes. She then began lightly nibble on the tip of her nipple. This caused Marinette to utter a bunch of incoherent sounds before she started to whine. Chloe felt the walls of her pussy tighten around her fingers but she kept going. The whine increased in pitch until she threw her head back and screamed "OH CHL-CHL-CHLOE!" she began to shake. Marinette slumped against her now using her for support. Chloe now gently teased her breasts with her tongue until Marinette rode out the orgasm. Marinette felt like her body had been shattered and put back together. She had never experienced anything like that before. She knew she would never be the same again.

Once Marinette felt somewhat normal after her body had finally stopped shaking she looked into the eyes of the woman she love. She felt as if she was the luckiest woman alive to be sharing this moment with Chloe. She pulled off her bottoms that were now soaked with her climax. She then grabbed Chloe's bottoms and began to pull them off. Her mouth was watering when she saw that Chloe was shaved smooth down there as well. She wanted a taste.

Once both women were fully naked Marinette began to slowly kiss Chloe. While she did she stuck a finger inside Chloe and began to slowly whirl her finger in a circler motion around her walls. She then moved to Chloe's earlobe sucking on it. She then whispered in her ear "I want to taste your honeypot." Chloe almost came right there.

Marinette slowly trailed Kisses down her body, stopping to lather her nipples with her tongue. Everywhere that she kissed made Chloe's burn like lava. Even though she wanted to close her eyes and just enjoy the things that her girlfriend was doing to her, she wanted to watch. She didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes of the woman. Almost on reflex she reached down to cup Marinette's cheek, this caused Marinette to look up into her eyes.

"I love you Marinette." She saw the same emotions mirrored in her eyes.

"I love you too Chloe." Then she did the most erotic thing that Chloe could imagine. She began to lick Chloe's lower lips while still looking in her eyes. Chloe saw the way that Marinette savored how she tasted as if she had tasted the most divine thing in the world. Marinette began to lick and stroke in rhythm with her hand. The entire time Marinette never broke eye contact. They both felt like they were held by each other's eyes neither daring to look away. It felt almost sacred, like they were not just sharing their bodies but their very souls.

"Oh my god! Marinette! Please!" Chloe could feel it building. This spurred Marinette to hasten her strokes. She could feel Chloe's walls contracting in. She took Chloe's clitoris in her mouth and began to suck on it, while still keeping eye contact. Chloe felt it building as it struck she could no longer keep eyecontact because her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she screamed. "MARI-I-NETTE! OH! MY! GOD!" she reached her hands back to grab the head board to steady herself. Marinette continued to slowly lick until the waves of her climax had finally ebbed.

She looked down and smirked "So how do I taste?" she asked with a seductive purr. Marinette gave her another lap. Then lifted herself up so they were eye to eye. "It's the most delicious taste I have ever had. And I live in a bakery so that's saying something." She then gave her a kiss. Chloe could taste herself on Marinette's lips and tongue. "Mmmm. I think this bee is going to have to taste your flower patch."

For the rest of the day and most of the night the two lovers spent exploring every inch of each other. They every minute was heaven. Even though neither of them voiced it they both knew that they would never be alone again. They would stand shoulder to shoulder back to back against whatever the world threw at them. It was not until the wee hours of the morning that the women succumbed to sleep. They fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time since she saved Chloe, Marinette didn't dream of losing the woman she loved.

The Women were roused from sleep by a voice that had woken Marinette for the last eighteen years. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, CHLOE BOURGEOIS WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK THAT THE BOTH OF YOU WERE EITHER INJURED OR DEAD. AND HERE YOU ARE IN BED TOGETHER WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD."

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Thank for reading another chapter. Please review. Also if you like leave ideas that you would like to see in the story that way if I get writer's block it may help me move past it. And if I use your Idea I'll give you a shout out at the beginning of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So if you didn't read the last chapter because of the intimacy warning. Then I'm going to summarize here. Marinette keeps having dreams about Chloe dying. Chloe reassures her that she isn't going anywhere. The two women bond. Marinette tells Chloe about Alya admitting to sleeping with Adrien. They flirt. They have sex. They fall asleep and they are awoken by someone yelling at them. I want to thank 'Miraculous Potterhead' for the review. And for some clarification there was no blackmail. It was all about peer pressure. A lot of people don't realize how all it takes is a few popular people to start something before sometimes the whole school or group gets swept up in it. When Sabrina was asking if she was going to scare her it was she was more or less saying that she was through with the peer pressure.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, CHLOE BOURGEOIS WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK THAT THE BOTH OF YOU WERE EITHER INJURED OR DEAD. AND HERE YOU ARE IN BED TOGETHER WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD." Both Women shot up at the yelling. What they saw chilled them to the bone. In the door way was both of Marinette's parents and Chloe's father.

Both of their fathers seemed to not be able to form any sort of coherent thought at the sight of their daughters in bed together. Marinette's mother was glaring at her. "Well young lady do you have anything to say for yourself?" Marinette was trying to think of something to say that would calm her mother. "The least you could have done was let us know that you were going away for a week to be alone with Chloe so we knew you were alright."

Marinette's brain finally kicked in. "I was coming after her to apologize from what I said, but she had gotten hurt and couldn't get into the cabin. By the time I found her she was dying of hypothermia and there wasn't any electricity for an electric blanket or time to heat water bottles. So we had to use body heat. Once she was out of danger there was too much snow for us to make it to back."

Her mother's glare turned in to a look of concern. She turned to the two men beside her and shoed them out. Once the door was closed Sabine walked over to the side of the bed that Chloe was on. "Let me see." She said in a motherly tone. Chloe made sure to only stick out her right leg since she was not wearing anything. Sabine hissed in sympathy. "If this is what it looks like now I can see why you weren't able to get back to the cabin. I'm glad Marinette was able to get to you in time." This caused Chloe to blush she wasn't used to having someone have such motherly concern over her wellbeing, or a motherly touch. This was one of the original reasons why she had hated Marinette so much. She remembered other times that she had seen Sabine be affectionate towards Marinette's other friends. She wished more than anything that she could go back and be friends with her. Not just for her mother but she also felt like their hatred had robbed them of some many years that they could have already had together.

"Sabine patted her arm "Let's get you dressed so that we can get you to a doctor for that leg." She then looked over to the nightstand where there was a familiar container that had their bakery logo on it. She gave both the women an impish look. "I see that she accepted your apology." Marinette went Crimson. "MAMAN!"

Chloe like Sabine she also loved the blush on Marinette's face. "Only after she feed them to me." The confession startled a laugh out of Sabine. Well I will let you girls get dressed. When you are ready we can have Tom carry her so she is off that leg." With that she left the room.

Marinette looked over at her girlfriend still blushing. "Not how I expected on telling my parents, let's get dressed then we can take care of you." Marinette got dressed first. She then helped Chloe get her clothes on. She also helped Chloe do up her hair. "There you look perfect." While Marinette helped her Chloe's mind wandered. What will daddy say? I know he loves me, but will he understand.

Marinette caught the sad look in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Chloe lowered her head. "I'm afraid of what daddy will think." This made Marinette pause. She knew that the Mayor was a religious man. He never seemed to discriminate against anyone, but that was politics. He may act differently if it's his own daughter. She didn't want to worry Chloe. "Everything will work out. Remember I told you that I wouldn't leave you. You will always have me."

Chloe let those words anchor her. She let them raise her up. Marinette opened the door and went to get her father. She found him stoking the fire. Her mother was sitting in one of the chairs. But Chloe's father was nowhere to be seen. "Where is the mayor?" her father stood up he is out talking to the emergency workers. "Chloe is ready if you want to carry her to one of the vehicles." Tom left to get Chloe.

The Mayor came back in. "The emergency workers are gone we don't have to worry about them saying anything to anyone. Now where is Chloe?" he surveyed the room. "I'm Right here Daddy. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Is that all you are sorry for?" Chloe wasn't quite sure what her father was asking her. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask permission to come to the cabin."

Her father sighed disappointedly. "Both of those are minor things. I'm waiting for you to apologize for what you and Miss Dupain-Cheng were doing in the bed. That is no way for you to act. You know what you did was a sin. I want you to apologize and promise to never do it again."

"But Daddy why? Every year you always support all of the LGBT celebrations or walks. You even make an appearance at them." Chloe really felt hurt that her father would treat her this way after what she went through to find Marinette.

Her father's tone turned patronizing. "As the Mayor I have to support them, and if it was anyone other than my daughter I would not care. But you are my daughter and I refuse for you to embarrass yourself and sin before God."

Marinette blood was beginning to boil. She saw how every word he said was like a slap in the face. Chloe began to shrink in trying to make herself smaller. She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care if you are her father you don't have the right to treat her like that! She has done nothing wrong."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng you have already done enough. I don't care if my daughter had a dalliance with you it will be stopping this minute."

"Please Daddy I don't want to stop seeing Marinette. We love each other."

"No you will not see her again. I will send you to a boarding school if I have to get you away from her."

Marinette got between Chloe and her father. "You can't do that she is eighteen and an adult. She can make her own decision."

The Mayor became livid. "If this is how you feel Chloe. I wish that you had died instead of finding you like this. Feel free to find somewhere else to live, as long as this is how you live your life you can't not live in my home I won't stand for it." He turned around and walked through the cabin door and slammed it shut.

Chloe broke down crying. Marinette went to her and took her from her father's arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into Marinette's shoulder. Marinette looked up at her parents. Both of them had sad sympathetic expressions.

"Maman, Papa can Chloe stay with us?" Her father gave her a sad smile. "Of course she can stay with us." He walked forward and rubbed Chloe's back trying to comfort the forlorn child. "Let's get her checked out then we will go home and get her settled."

ᶆᶆᶆ

They got her checked out at a clinic. She had a hairline fracture, several bruised muscles, a severe sprain. They gave her some painkillers a leg brace and a crutch. They got her to their house and got her set up on one of their couches. Sabine set on the other couch with her husband. Marinette sat on the arm of the couch so that she could stroke Chloe's head trying to comfort her girlfriend.

Sabine cleared her throat. "I know the last thing either of you girls want to do right now is talk, but we need to set some ground rules. Just in case this is long term." She was interrupted by a small sob from Chloe. "Everything will work out dear. You'll see."

"So the rules are once Chloe's leg is better you can share your room. When you are in your room we don't care what you do. But when you are down her you will limit your PDA to light kisses and hugs, nothing more. We will work out the rest as we go. We are going to go finish cleaning up down in the bakery. Let us know if you need anything." They went down stair.

Now that they were gone both Kwamies came out. The both started fussing over Chloe. Chloe head was down she refused to look up. Marinette cupped her cheek in her hand. She gently lifted her head up so that she could look her in the eyes. "I love you Chloe. We will get through this. I'm not going anywhere. I promised I would stand by you."

"I know Marinette, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. I don't even have any clothes but the ones on my back." God her father is a douche bag. Marinette brought her other hand to cup her other cheek. "Don't worry about the clothes. I'll get it taken care of. Besides I'm a fashion designer. Half the clothes I own I made from scratch." She kissed her lightly on the lips then on the forehead. Chloe yawned. "I think the painkillers are kicking in." she slid to a lying position. Marinette tucked her in. "She kissed her on the forehead again. "I'm may go out later!" the way she said it let Chloe know that she meant as Ladybug.

"You can call me if I'm not here when you wake up." She just sat there softly running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Chloe rolled over so that she was facing the back of the couch. "We will fix this Chloe I promise." Once she was sure that Chloe was asleep she went up to her room she dug through her closet until she found an extra-large duffle. She grabbed it and shut off the lights and went back down stairs.

She checked on Chloe who was still in a drug induced sleep. "I'll be back in a little bit." She kissed her on the head she checked the pocket of her coat. She fished out her keys hoping that one of them was to Chloe's balcony door.

She went down into the bakery. Her parents had already finished cleaning the bakery. She could tell even though they still made a show of being busy. Marinette knew that they were giving them space. She loved them even more for that. Her parents looked up at her. Her mother looked at the bag over her shoulder. "Not thinking about murdering the Mayor and getting rid of the body are we?" this caused Marinette to laugh. She realized that laughing help loosen a knot in her chest that she didn't even realize was there. But at the same time it brought up the anger that had caused the knot in the first place.

"How could he do that to her? She is his daughter he has almost always caved when it came to her happiness. So why when she found something that truly made her happy why would he throw her out like that? She has had it so rough lately. To the point that she….." She slapped her hand over her mouth before she let it slip. From the concerned look shared between her parents she knew that they knew what she was going to say.

Her mother decided to act like they hadn't caught the slip. "Before what happened with her father how was it so rough?" Marinette looked down with shame. Even after they had made up she still felt so horrible for her part in pushing Chloe to that cliff.

"After I got out of the hospital I was really mean to her." She couldn't look her mother in the eye. She knew her parents would be ashamed of her once she told them but she needed to get it out in the open so that she could move past it. "I was so angry at her first for causing the Akuma and then for me being in the hospital and when the doctor told us that I may not get the use of my legs back I snapped and I blamed her for everything. So did a lot of my friends. Every time I looked at her all that anger and hate took grip I couldn't stand to even look at her, so I started to act like she didn't even exist. Soon everyone else started doing it even her friend Sabrina." She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt her mother's hand wipe them away. She was then pulled into a comforting mom hug.

She just cried into her mother's shoulder. She let out all the pain and shame she had been feeling that she had been holding in under the surface. Sabine held her daughter. She waited until she Marinette stopped crying.

She decided that she would go a different route now. She cupped her daughter's chin in her hand. "So how did you go from hating her to becoming head over heels in love with her?" She asked with her impish smile back in place.

"MAMAN!" Marinette's face went crimson again. "I… Ah… I…" Stick to the story. "I… I…" Why is it so hard to get out? Marinette couldn't get her mouth to work. Do it for Chloe. this thought helped calm her nerves. She wasn't doing this for herself she was going to explain it for Chloe. She straitened her back. "A couple of months ago I realized that I liked girls. I didn't know what to do so I found an anonymous same sex dating site and I found another user that lived in Paris we started chatting. Before either of us knew we were great friends. We decided to meet for a date and when I found out that the girl I was falling for was Chloe I didn't handle it well. I said some mean things to her and left her."

She took a deep breath. "Then the next day in school a couple of friends defended Chloe and said that we were being cruel to her. That's when I realized that I was and I didn't like it. I wanted to apologize to her but I wasn't sure how. So I asked her friend Sabrina and she said that Chloe's favorite was honey so I asked you to make those for her. I went to apologize to her but she was gone and I saw the note she left and panicked. I got to her, but…." She broke off into a sob as she remembered every horrible moment of that morning. She fell to the floor sobbing as she remembered all the pain she felt when she lifted Chloe's lifeless body from the water. Sabine wrapped her in a hug.

"I… saw… her… jump." She took a steading breath. "I could do nothing but watch while she fell. I jumped in after her. When I pulled her out she wasn't breathing. I couldn't let her die for something that I caused. I got her breathing. She was so cold. I thought I had lost her after just finding her. The snow had just started to fall. I knew that she needed to get warm. I got her into the cabin. I… Ah… Stopped the hypothermia." She blushed. "By the time that she was out of danger several feet of snow had already fallen. Over the course of the week we bonded." She blushed again. her father laughed.

Her mother took her face in her hands. "I thought it was something like that. Things are going to be hard for her for a while, and you. To some it's going to seem like you were a traitor. To other's they will think that she is paying you or blackmailing you to be with her. But no matter what you do stand by each other. Never falter. No matter what the world throws at you stand together. You can weather any storm face any hardship if you stand together." Marinette drew strength from her mother's words. I will never leave her. I will stand with her always.

She remembered what brought her down stairs in the first place. "Maman will you stay with her? I'm going to see if I can get her some of her clothes." Her mother smiled "Of course."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette had tried to walk in the front door of the hotel but was told that neither she nor Chloe were allowed on the premises. So that is how she found herself on the roof across from Hotel. She swung across to Chloe's balcony and entered her suite. She clicked on her flashlight. She wanted to make sure no one knew she was here. She went to Chloe's closet and dropped her bag. She closed the doors so that she could turn on the light.

She began looking through all of the clothes. She thought back to all the times she had seen Chloe over the years. She remembered all the outfits, which ones that she wore often. She grabbed as many of them as she could fit into the bag. As she was getting ready to leave her bag accidently knocked over a tower of hat boxes. She froze. She began picking up the boxes and stacking them when she heard a door outside the closet open. Shit. she finished stacking the boxes turned or the light and hid in one of the clothing racks.

She heard someone walking outside the closet. She held her breath. She waited, she thought she was home free but then the closet door opened and the light came on. She held her hand over her mouth to make sure no sound came out. Whoever was looking was taking their time. They stood in front of the rack she was hiding in for what felt like forever. Finally they left the closet and turned off the light. She waited for several minutes after she heard the suite door close. She turned on her flashlight so she wouldn't need any more light.

She was almost out of the closet when she passed the closet section that housed Chloe's jewelry. She stopped. Chloe needed some of that to right? She quietly went through the drawers. She couldn't decide what to get her. That was until she found a pair of jewel encrusted bumble bee earrings and a matching necklace. She smiled as they reminded her of her Bumble Bee. She was almost to the balcony door when she saw Chloe's back pack. She threw it into the bag as well. She took them and snuck out. She started heading home.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chat Noir was crouched on a roof. He had just finished up his patrol. He was a little worried about his partners. He hadn't seen either of them in over a week. There hadn't been any Akuma attacks but that didn't stop him from wondering if they were both ok. And it also distracted him how he had screwed up a week ago. He hadn't even talked to Alya since then. And he couldn't face Nino. He knew that his friend had dumped her but that didn't give him the right to sleep with her right after the breakup.

How am I going to face Nino after what we did? I can't even bring myself to talk to Alya. I don't know how she is taking this. this thought was followed by How can I even look Ladybug in the eye. I have told her before that I love her. I feel like I've betrayed her by what I did.

As it always was with his bad luck he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw his angel for torment leaping over the top of Paris. Before he could even think about it he was off after her.

When he got closer he saw that she was carrying a large bag over her back. "You haven't taken up Cat burgling have you My Lady?" Ladybug spun around with a frightened look on her face. Once she focused on his face.

"Damn it, you alley cat you scared me!" She glared at him. He held his arms up in surrender.

"I'm sorry I was just worried. I haven't seen you or Queen Bee for over a week." He hoped his concern showed on his face.

Her face softened. "Sorry to worry you Chat. I got stuck out of town in the snow storm. I'm sure Queen Bee is ok. Maybe the same thing happened to her." That's what happened to her.

"So have things been quiet? I didn't see anything on the Ladyblog or the news when I got back into town."

"No things were pretty quiet. The city has mostly been shut down. But things are back to normal." He looked up at her and the bag. "So what do you got in the bag?"

"Some things for my gi… for my friend. She is down on her luck so I got somethings that I hope will cheer her up."

Chat smiled. That's My Lady. She always cares about others. He bows to her. "Then I won't keep you. Go cheer up your friend." After a moment he said. "Maybe you should pick her up something to eat from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Food from there always cheers me up." He wasn't sure why but his comment caused her to blush slightly.

"I-I may do that." She slung her yo-yo to the next building. "See you later Chat."

He watched her go. God I am so screwed. he thought as he pole-vaulted home.

Ladybug landed in the alley by her home and dropped her transformation. Tikki spiraled around her head. "While I normally don't normally agree with stealing I think what you did for Chloe is really sweet and I think she will love what you got her."

"Thanks Tikki. I hope it will get rid of some of the sadness she has. I hope that her father will come around." her Kwami gave her a sympathetic look. "Even if he doesn't she still has you and your parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they were entertaining her with embarrassing stories about you to cheer her up." That was a horrifying thought. "Oh God. They so would do that, we need to hurry." She rushed into the store locked the door behind her and took the stairs two at a time. She was just outside the door when she heard laughter both her parents and Chloe's. "And then she switched on the mixer but instead of low she had it all the way to max. Next thing we knew there was a cloud of flour and sugar. When it settled she was covered in flour and was glaring at me and Tom as we fell over laughing."

Marinette busted through the door to stop the story before it got any farther. "Maman I can't believe you would tell her that story." She childishly stomped her foot and glared and her mother. This cause the other three to become lost in fits of laughter that had her parents on the floor and her girlfriend rolling on the couch. She tried but she couldn't hold onto her anger and embarrassment of her girlfriend hearing this, but she couldn't because her breath caught when she saw how beautiful Chloe was while she was laughing. She couldn't do anything as she was staring at her. It wasn't until she felt a pinch from her jacket that she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her. She shook her head. Her parents shared a knowing look with each other.

"We'll leave you two alone." they left the room. Once they were gone Marinette walked over to Chloe and gave her a kiss. As Marinette began to deepen the kiss Chloe pulled back. Marinette pulled back giving her a confused look. Chloe blushed then whispered. "They said only light kisses I don't want to upset them."

She smiled then gave Chloe a peck on the lips. Chloe looked at the bag on the floor. "What's in the bag? You didn't rob a bank for me did you?" Marinette laughed at that. "That's me a hardened criminal, stealing money and women's hearts alike."

Chloe gave her a jealous smile. "There had better be only one woman's heart that you're stealing."

"I only have interest in one woman's heart. It's more precious than gold to me." She just wanted to take her upstairs and show her how much she loved her, but she didn't want to risk hurting her leg any more. So she answered her question. "I… Um… got some clothes for you."

Chloe sat up at this with a surprised look on her face. Marinette picked out the bag and brought it next to the couch so that Chloe could see into it. Chloe gasped as she saw several of her favorite outfits in the bag. Marinette dug into the side pocket and pulled out the jewelry.

Chloe put her hand to her mouth as emotions took her. It was like Marinette knew just what to grab to make her feel better. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. Marinette saw this and was worried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." She started to pull away from Chloe, but she was pulled into a tight hug. "Thank you." she barely heard the whisper. After she pulled away Chloe looked her in the eye.

"These were the last gift that my mother got me before she passed away. Whenever I was said I would wear them and think of her and it would make me feel better." She held onto Marinette's hand while she looked through the bag. "Thank you for getting all this for me. My father didn't give you too hard of a time." Marinette wanted to spare Chloe's feelings but she couldn't lie to her. "I wasn't allowed in so I snuck in." at the last part she rubbed her earring.

Chloe yawned. "We should get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow." Marinette said, as she picked her up in her arms.

"I have a crutch now, I can walk." Chloe pouted.

"Yes you do but this give me an excuse to hold you." Marinette shot back.

"Good point okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

Once they had taken care of their bedtime things. Marinette took both kwamis upstairs to her room. She didn't want there to be chance that her parents come out and see them. She made one of the drawers in her desk into a makeshift bed for the bee kwami. She then grabbed her pillows and blanket and went back down stairs.

When Chloe saw her carrying all of her stuff she said. "You don't have to say down here with me." Marinette gave her a disbelieving look "Of course I do. What happens if you need something in the middle of the night?"

Chloe hadn't thought about that. Her lips shaped an 'O' shape. She finally recovered. "Well if that's the case then get over here and give me a 'Goodnight Kiss'." Marinette gladly obliged her.

As they were dozing off a thought struck Marinette. "Chloe I'm sorry I couldn't find your favorite jacket. What happened to it?"

"Um I haven't seen it since the Akuma attack that you got hurt. I used it for a pillow for your head. After that I didn't look for it."

"Oh I'm sorry I won't bring it up again."

"Don't worry about it Lovebug. If it hadn't happened then everything that brought us to this point might not have happened. So I'm ok about it. Tomorrow is going to interesting to say the least. What do you think Paris will think when they find out that Ladybee replaces Ladynoir."

"Oh it will break Alya's heart. I swear to god she had me and Chat Noir married with three kids." She laughed. I hope things aren't too bad at school tomorrow. "let's get some sleep Honey Bee." She turned out the light.

"I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Chloe."

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a review. And as always if there is a scene that you want or an idea you have don't hesitate to put it in the review.**


End file.
